starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Starshot Levelworld! Main Page/Mr. Yokai
HP? You already know. ATK is the normal ATK damage. DEF is damage reduction. Elements 'Classics' #Primary: The normal element, for when you can't find any good elements. #Torch: This element heats everything up. Torch is for fiery characters. #Solar: Light the day up with Solar, which consists of light and stuff. NOT ALWAYS THOUGH! #Amazon: Amazon is the Nature element, for characters who are green and are related to flora. #Strike: Strike is for sport-related balls, such as Footballs. Also for round characters. #Guard: Guard is for knights and kings. Fantasy stuff, y'know. #Lunar: Do the exact opposite as Solar, and do Lunar. It consists of darkness. #Ninja: This sneaky element is for Ninja-like characters. #Scuba: Dive into awesomeness by using Scuba. It's a water element! #Energy: Zig-zag with Energy, which is all about electricity! ZZZZZZZZZZP. #Retro: Retro is for those Video-game stuff. Maybe pixel stuff too. #Logic: Logic is for who really use their brain. They're smart and stuff like that. #Granite: This rock element is tough. Consists of boulders and stuff like that. Hence why it's called Granite. #Jet: Jet is for flying (again not always) and wind-related characters. Blow 'em away. #Healer: As it goes, Healer is for healers. It's not Support. #Cryo: Cryo is a very CHILLY element here bois. #Tune: Tune in with this loud & proud element, cuz that's what it is, #Toxic: Toxic is for those poisonous bois right their bois. Venomously dangerous. #Arcane: Magical and mysterious, Arcane is one of the first elements to be created. #Spirit: Spirit is for monsters and ghosts. It's usually creepy. #Mech: Mech is tech. Tech is wreck. Ready?! #Brawn: You know what Brawn means, right? If you don't it's extremely strong. #Flavor: Yummy yummy in my tummy! Flavor is for foods and such! #Astral: Dive into SPAAAAAAACE with Astral, who's purpose is to help space-related characters. #Doom: Doom is for extremely evil characters, hence the name. Also for demons. #Primeval: Primal characters DESERVE the Primeval element. Unearth the wonders of awesomeness. #Salvo: Salvo is for bombs and explosive characters. C4s, Dynamite, and such things. #Support: Unlike Healer, Support is attack boosts and buffs, such as characters doing 25% more damage. #Razor: Razor cuts the line as it consists of sharp things. Such as cutters. #Star: Star is basically for those who consists of stars. You don't have to ask more. #Turbo: Turbo is for industrial city-related characters, including fast characters! #Festive: For holidays and such, Festive brings the joy of Christmas, Halloween, and such. #Job: Policemen and other stuff go here. EVEN PIRATES. #Dust: Let's make the enemies DIRTY WITH THE DUST ELEMENT! It's MUCH Dirty. #Data: Go cyber with the Data element. I PROMISE IT'S NOT HARMFUL. #Buzz: If you're having trouble typing your bugs, go with the Buzz element, which IS for bugs. #Chrono: Chrono is TIMEY WIMEY when it comes to this place! SLOW DOWN AND TIMETRAVEL. #Military: Bazookas, tanks, planes, you name it; Military is for those things! #Arm: When your character's wielded weapon doesn't have anything better use Arm. Must be visible though. #Ink: For those who USE INK! For those who are also CARTOONS! #Roar: Weird element, but now you can type dragons this. So, HOORAY!! #Major: TOTALLY AWESOME AND COOL PEOPLE! EVEN MLG PEOPLE! MAJOR! #Juggle: Funloving and clowns. They are mucho nice, aren't they? Sometimes, though! #Algebra: For those who are related for squares and even math/algebra bros. #Spectrum: Colorful characters would really LOVE this. Also for painters. #Shiny: Rich characters LOVE the element Shiny. That's because it's related to money. BLING! #Jewel: Crystal-related characters. Get brilliant and look cool! #Steam: Steampunk characters! Steampunk-like two! #Gravity: Gravity users! GRAVITY SLAMMING AND FLIPPING! #Alloy: If you don't want a non-robot pronounced as Mech, use this element related to steel. #Esprit: Esprit is for animation and life and stuff like that. Lightseekers I guess. #Magna: Magnetic characters. IT MAY NOT GET LOTS OF CHARACTERS TO HAVE THIS ONE!!! #Pulse: THIS ELEMENT IS THE GROSSEST IT CAN GET. Organ-related characters... EW. #Sticker: Paper-related characters. PAPER MARIO! SUPA-STAR! #Impact: Build da machine like a coolio with IMPACT. That's right, Impact. #Fable: Fable is for things related to Greek myths and stuff. That's right, Greek myths. #Ivory: Hungry for more? IVORY is for those mans with BIG teeth. Just like in Jokemon. #Valentine: Those who have the Love element can TAME ENEMIES! Mostly, that is. There are 12 more. 'App Saga' #Chat: For those who are rather chatty and send stuff or whatever you can think of. #Travel: Travel is for navigation-related things, or atleast things related to real-life, like comets. #Gizmo: Everyday useful stuff except chat or stuff. Examples include recording, flashlights, and cameras. #System: Build-in system things such as batteries or even virus destroyers. #Electronic: Let us delve into video-game related stuff such as racing and brawling with Electronic. #Amusement: Entertainment like gambling, listening to music, and such. Amusement does not allow VGs. #Style: As in Lifestyle. Everyday life stuff is what this consists of, such as money. INCLUDES VIRUSES. 'Time for Class' #Creative: Woah there friend, you might need to slow down! #Time: Clocks, watches, and other time-telling things. Like sundials and hourglasses. #Digital: Now with the Digital element, you can think of zeroes and ones! Computers! #Dreamy: Dreams are the movies that live in your head, every night when you sleep in your bed! #Elemental: Fire, wind, earth, water, plant, metal, electricity, void, you name it, they’re mostly ELEMENTS! #Cliche: Typical superhero powers. #Endurance: ‘Cause who doesn’t like parkour? #Shocking: Electricity and stuff. That’s it. #Wordy: The pen is mightier than the sword, they say. Then, what’s a laptop? 'Mint Famillies' #Fila: Electric characters. ZAP 'EM LIKE CRAZY. #Reinforce: Defensive, and bulky. But you can't punch like a heavy metal. #Bombard: Explosive! Self-destructive! Bombard enemies! High attack capabilities! #Arma: Warfare weapons. Catapults. Cannons. MORTARS. #Contain: When you just want to slow down, slow down and CONTAIN THINGS! #Spear: Piercingly.... SUPREME. Pierce multiple enemies! #Pepper: Pepper the battlefield with a very hot family. Don't ask us how hot. #Enchant: Enchanted as it can be, it is usually revival and effects to enemies. #Conceal: The darkest family of all times. It's super sneaky, but sometimes... illuminated. Spahk Gang *Spahk: Spahk is an all-around bro and a coolio in one. You don't stand a chance against him. You probably don't even stand a chance against him a single bit. (Razor/Brawn) **Stats ***HP: 20 ***ATK: 5-10 ***DEF: 5% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***FIST! DROP! - Spahk's iconic move. Does Brawn damage. ***Juggerthrow - Spahk spits out a Juggernaut which does Razor damage. ***Hammered and Rammered - A Scuba attack. Has a high chance of stunning the enemy if it has Logic as a class. ***Spike Strike - Shoot a far-range spike bullet which does Military damage. Does Razor damage to enemies who are weak to Razor. ***Hot Rod - Press the button. While it's riding it does Torch and Turbo damage. Does Salvo damage when it EXPLODES! **Passives ***Weaker Wits - Buffs do x4 damage. Bruises do x1 damage. *Maia: The eating is her driving force. Sometimes even giving people it. Supporter, but nothing really special. (Cryo/Support) **Stats ***HP: 25 ***ATK: 2-3 ***DEF: 3% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Punch - Simply punches the enemy for Primary damage. ***Hypercream - Buffs an ally's attack by 50%, along with making them hyper. ***Zhletyy Sneg - Causes FEAR to an enemy by throwing yellow snow at their face. Reality: Ice Cream! *Lord of the Bangs: It goes BOOOOOM with him. He's a master of ninja. (Ninja/Salvo) **Stats ***HP: 18 ***ATK: 10-15 ***DEF: 7% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Seeking Shuriken - Throws a shuriken at a random enemy. Does Ninja damage. You thought every sharp stuff was going to be RAZOR?! ***Tetsubushi - Throws caltrops at an enemy. The caltrops do Razor damage, all while doing damage for three attacks the enemy does. ***Fridjitsu - Learning this, the Lord of the Bangs can throw ice bombs to freeze bloons for Cryo damage! ***Flash Bomb - Lord of the Bangs throws a stunning flash bomb at an enemy, doing Salvo damage to them. ***Sticky Bomb - Sticks ONLY onto Big enemies. Does massive Salvo damage. ***The Black Mark'd - Hits the enemy for Lunar damage. Enemies hit by this take x1.5 damage from the next three attacks. Cannot stack. **Passives ***Sneak Vision - Enemies who hide are revealed when hit by Lord of the Bangs. ***Camo Detector - Can detect hidden enemies. *Flurr: Flurr is the leader of the Frosticons, and he joined the fight to eradicate the evil energy. (Cryo/Roar) **Stats ***HP: 23 ***ATK: 3-7 ***DEF: 0% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Cold Breath - Flurr breathes out a stream of icy air that freezes the enemy and deals Cryo damage. ***Dragon Strike - Fly up high in the air and dash into the enemy. Ironically does Jet damage even when it's supposedly a DRAGON Strike. C'mon, not everything with "dragon" in it would be Roar/Dragon. ***MIX! - Mixes with a character, resulting in different outcomes. **Passives ***So.... Cold... - Enemies frozen by Flurr get a snap freeze, taking damage while frozen. *Lieon: I don't need to explain him. (Doom/Major) **Stats ***HP: 30 ***ATK: 1-10 ***DEF: 5% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Shipping - A shipping so bad enemies cringe at the sight. It's a Doom attack somehow. ***The Awesome Maybe-Scope - Either YES-Scopes or NO-Scopes an enemy. Either way it does Major damage. **Passives ***Effect Remover - Cannot gain effects! *Waluigi: WALUIGI TIME WAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Strike/Logic) **Stats ***HP: 10 ***ATK: 10-25 ***DEF: 0% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Block - Gain 50% defense for one turn, ***Psycho Power - Use your mind to grab an enemy and launch it at another enemy. Does Logic damage to the poor enemy who was mind grabbed. The enemy which was launched does damage based on their element(s). Mind grabbing ignores defense and can't be used on big enemies. ***Wall-Luigi: Waluigi runs in a circle and forms a thorny barrier, gaining the Thorny effect for three turns. Also Waluigi gains 25% defense while under it. ***Racket Smash: Waluigi throws a tennis ball, whacks it an enemy for Strike damage, and then smashes the enemy with the racket for Brawn damage cause the racket is hard. *Lillian: Fungi magician. You know what that means? THEIR'S A FUNGUS AMONGUS! Bloonbusters https://starshot-levelworld.wikia.com/wiki/Starshot_Levelworld!_Main_Page/Mr._Yokai/Bloonbusters Category:Lists Category:Characters